Trials for a Shaman
by Goddess of Twilight
Summary: A girl from a long line of shaman people becomes stronger with the help of Virgil and Richie. Kailie is a Hawaiian girl, innocent until Hot Streak kidnaps them all. They end up in Hawaii and learn much more about themselves than they ever thought possible
1. This is me for forever

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to own Virgil or any of the bang baby powers, I don't. I don't own Hawaii either, but I will when I take over the world as your Overlord… MUAHAHAHA

Cally: Yeah Goddess.. we all know that by now…

Dushu: Well, she did promise Japan was going to be a protectorate… what else do we have to loose?

Cally: Our dignity.

Dushu: Like you had any to begin with?

Cally: Oh shut up bubblegum breath.

Dushu: Take that back!!! Daddy is going to beat you up!!

Cally: No he isn't. I'm his sister.

Dushu: I'm his little girl. And mommy is Washu, so you're going to get it hard core!! I hope she blows you up.

Cally: Oh shove it.

Goddess of Twilight: Zip it the both of you!!! Get your butts to the cabbit ship and no more arguing or I will have Heero papa give you more chores.

Both: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

As I was saying. Don't own anything. But the OC.. I own her. Made her up and all that. And for future reference, I did a load of work researching the Hawaii stuff I have in here, so if any of you are of that decent, please let me know if I got something wrong. I put some Phillipino stuff in there as well because I couldn't think of anything else. Aside from that, if you don't like rape, you might not want to read one of the later chapters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting, minding my own business. Of course most of us were that day. Virgil had gotten his poor self into trouble again. I couldn't blame him; the guy's heart was in the right place. Later that night a whole bunch of us had ended up down at the docks. I was no exception. I don't mean that I was a part of a gang in any way; I just ended up being there.

I didn't go of my own free will. I don't exactly live in a great part of town. It's not bad, considering other parts, but there is still some there that think they are gang material. One of them seemed to have a big interest in me. That's how I ended up at the docks the night the big bang went down.

All the people there, they were blasted by the gas. I was too I suppose. I haven't shown any powers, and all the others have by now. I don't know why. Maybe it was just something in my blood. Or I could be suffering a delayed reaction like some of the others. I really don't know. I'm just glad I don't look like some of the others. Some have been warped physically, the rest just mentally.

Except for one, Static. His buddy Gear just showed up recently. It's kind of scary to see all the bang babies running around fighting those two. It makes me wonder if I'll change, and what will happen to me. I mean, I've already been able to do things others can't, but not because of some bang.

My family is from Hawaii, and we come from a long line of Witch doctors. I am Kailie, and I have inherited all the power that comes from our heritage. It's kind of strange how I managed to come by my powers, and even stranger that I haven't suffered from the gas yet. I prayed that whatever happened, my ancestors would give me the power to do what is right.

Now that our people had no use for witch doctors, our family had no reason to stay. My parents in particular pretend that I am not like those from the past. In all honesty, I don't know why I am like I am. I just am glad I can hide it from the kids at school.

That day Virgil helped someone out, I got cornered myself. I hated being the center of attention for various reasons, mostly because sometimes I can't control my abilities. I've been lucky so far. I sometimes loose control when my emotions get too strong. F- Stop, as Francis called himself, had just finished beating on the poor guy when he decided to come after me and start harassing me.

"Come on Kailie. A stroll along the docks is perfect for the two of us." He said.

"Yeah, you and your ego Francis. Leave me alone." I said.

"You don't know what you're going to miss out on. We're going to beat that other gang to a pulp, and I want you there to witness my victory, all for you." He said, placing his hands on either side of the lockers to prevent my escape.

I narrowed my eyes. This kid just didn't know when to take no for an answer. Using all the strength I had I slammed my locker shut. It slammed on his fingers, which mysteriously got pretty close to the door. I smiled only slightly at his yelp of pain.

"You think that's funny huh? You ain't gonna be laughing for too long Kailie. I know a whole bunch more about you than all these jerks put together. See you later." He said glaring at me.

I didn't like the sound of that. I stared after him, shoving people out of his way as he stormed out of the school. Everyone was staring at me again, but they turned away before I could get too embarrassed. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. This was going to be really bad if I couldn't get him to keep his mouth shut. I had some abilities that would allow me to find out what he knew, but I didn't like using them.

"He was hassling you too I see." I heard a voice behind me say softly.

I jumped and turned around. It was Virgil. He looked pretty roughed up. I sighed and nodded, picking up the books I had dropped when Virgil had startled me.

"Yeah. That guy doesn't know what the word no means. He keeps hassling me about how perfect we are for each other. Now he says he's got something on me that he could tell everyone about and ruin my life." I said.

"I don't think you've got anything to worry about, unless you lead a secret life of some sort. Don't let him get to you. He's just blowing off steam." Virgil said handing me my math book.

"Yeah, you'd think that after the number he did on you, that he wouldn't have any steam left." I said.

"Yeah. Who knows with that guy anymore? He's just a loose cannon." Virgil said.

"Well, gotta go to class. See you around Virgil." I said, dodging Wade.

With a few narrow escapes from Francis, I made it through the day. I sighed with relief when the final bell rang for school. I made it back to my locker and started to gather my books. Shouldering my backpack I went out with the masses of other students to head towards home. Home being on the edge of gang territory. I made it home with no incidents from any of the gangs.

I sighed. I wish that the gangs were non existent. If that were the case there wouldn't have been the big bang of that gas. It ruined so many lives after that, and it still does. At least they weren't rampaging like they had that one night that had killed Virgil's mom. We were both pretty young at the time. My own father was out there and had gotten hurt. He had died later in the hospital, my mother working hard to keep us out of the pits of Dakota.

That day however, I would find out the price of my mother's ignorance. I was upstairs in my room after dinner when I heard our door bell. Moments later I heard my mother call for me at the bottom of the stairs. I ran out of my room to see what the matter was. She told me that there was a friend of mine at the door. She turned to go sit in front of the television again. I opened the door to see Ivan and Francis out there, with a few of the girls that ran around with them.

"Come on babe, let's go to the docks." Francis said, grabbing my arm.

"Say goodbye to your mom like the good little girl that you are. We're taking you with us." Ivan said, a knife pointed at me.

"Umm, later mom. The girls want me to go to the mall with them. I'll be back later tonight." I said.

"Ok Kailie, I'll see you when you get home dear." My mom said.

I hated my mom for not saying anything else. I hated her for ignoring the part of our history that was so tied into my life. But I love my mother enough not to tell her where I had really been, or what had almost happened to me. Long story short, Francis got burned when he tried to make advances upon my person. I ran off before he or Ivan could grab me again. Then the gang fire started, along with the police. Then the bang.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for the moment. Review me baby!!

Dushu: Yeah, she needs her confidence.

Goddess: How would you like to have your death be slow and agonizingly painful.

Cally: I thought you only reserved that for cheerleaders and people who wear pink.

Dushu: That IS cheerleaders Dummy.

Cally: Your screwed Dushu, your hair is pink.

Dushu: Not really. Its genetic. I got it from Washu-mama. Duo daddy likes it. Heero-papa however thinks that I look like daddy…

Cally: Here she goes again. We'll see you all next time.

All: Ma ta ne tomodachi san!!!


	2. One of the lost ones

It's me again. Same old…

Dushu: She still wants Virgil. She likes her some chocolate.

Cally: DUSHU MAXWELL!!! That was rude!!

Goddess: not to mention perverted. I hope all of you out there are not offended by that comment. Dushu is not going to be allowed to watch Scary Movie 3 anymore.

Cally: Your soooooooo in trouble!!

Dushu: OO; uh oh….

laughter

Anyway. As much as I want to own Static or Virgil.. .I don't. I can't even draw.. but I can dream huh? I like writing… and I've begun to watch the show now that they have it at a semi reasonable time… On with the story. Gimmie some reviews how bout it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kailie. Wake up girl. Teach is gonna go ballistic if you doze off in class again." Virgil said. I smiled.

"Thanks Virg." I said with a wink. Later he caught up to me after class.

"What were you frowning about in class? You seemed so deep in thought I figured aliens had beamed down and taken your brains." He said.

"Very funny Virgil. I was actually thinking about that night four years ago, by the docks. You remember right? I mean the big bang?" I said.

I realized maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I clamped my mouth shut, watching Virgil carefully, virtually feeling the surprise coming from him. I began to inch away from him, trying to gauge what he might do.

"Yeah. I remember that night. Funny. I don't remember seeing you there Kailie." He said.

"Umm, yeah. I don't want to talk about that right now. Especially here at school." I said.

"Yeah, I guessed as much. Why's that if you don't mind answering." He asked.

"Its, kinda… well it's kinda personal." I said, quietly looking down at the floor.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You wanna talk about it someplace private?" He asked.

"You can come by my place. Its about as private as it gets. The social worker won't be stopping by for another two days." I said with a slight smile.

"Social worker? Oh, I guess that you can explain that later. I'll meet you after school and walk with you. How about that?" He asked.

"It's a deal. I'll see you then." I said.

I wondered what this would mean. It had been a while since I'd had any friends over, let alone any male company. I smiled. At least I wasn't a messy housekeeper. There were only a few hours left in school, and surprisingly they went rather fast. I was waiting outside, leaning against the wall of the school, and feeling the rays of the sun on my face.

"All I'm saying Richie, is that we need to keep an eye on her. She was at the docks, and chances are she's a bang baby." I heard Virgil say.

"She hasn't shown any signs Virg. She may be a late boomer, but I don't think we've got too much to worry about. If anything, the gas not only messes with your body, but it messes with your mind. She doesn't seem to be going nutso like Hot streak or Ebon or any of the others." His friend Richie said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not getting any bad vibes from her. But still, whether or not she's on our side we have to be careful. Anything that triggers her powers could be a problem, it could be dangerous." Virgil said.

"Ok, its agreed. We'll keep an eye on her." Richie said.

"Hey there Kailie. Ready to go? Do you mind if Richie tags along? He's got nothing to do, and you can trust him." Virgil said.

"There's a short list of people who have my trust, it starts and ends with me." I said, slightly cross.

"Ok, I can take a hint. I'll go find someone else to bother." Richie said.

"NO! I mean, I'm really sorry. You have no idea. I mean. Wait until we get to my place. Then you'll understand." I said.

Virgil and Richie just looked at me, I hung me head, embarrassed. I began to walk, behind me they just shrugged and followed me until they caught up with me.

"Its ok Kailie. Don't worry about it, you can tell us what's really got you upset when we get home." Virgil said, putting his arm around my shoulder. I blushed.

"I guess so." I said softly. They had no idea.

I pulled out my keys and opened the door when we got to my house. I sighed as I set my book bag on the bench and took my shoes off, motioning for Virgil and Richie to do the same. I took them to the living room, much the same as it was when I left the night of the big bang. They sat down on the couch watching me.

"You guys want something to eat or drink? The fridge is well stocked." I said.

They nodded and I brought in some food and sodas. After we were all settled I looked at them to see if they were ready to hear what I had to say. I looked up at the ceiling, praying to my ancestors for strength. I looked at them and sighed.

"Well, if you couldn't tell, my family is Hawaiian, born and bred. We come from a long line of what you would call witch doctors. My parents ignored that part of our history. Anyway. I haven't told this to anyone before. When the big bang happened, I was there on the docks. But I was hiding because Francis and Ivan dragged me out there." I said.

"And your parents didn't question that? That you went out to the docks?" Virgil asked.

"No. Francis told me we were made for each other, that I should be his girl and we should go have some private time down at the docks. I told him no, and he got angry. He showed up at my place, and my mom had gotten so ignorant after my father passed. She ignored our past, and now thought I was as normal a teenager could get. She was wrong, and proved that by allowing Francis and Ivan to take me with them to the docks. I had to lie to my mother, and never got the chance… That night…" I said, feeling tears form in my eyes.

"It's ok Kailie." Virgil said.

"Shouldn't we head upstairs, in case your mom shows up?" Richie said.

"Don't have to worry about that. My mother's not here. The night of the bang, she fell. She's been in an institute since. I was at the docks, trying to get away. Francis, he wouldn't stop touching me. Wouldn't leave me alone. I cried so hard for him to leave me alone. He wouldn't. He's strong for someone like him." I said, feeling the tears run down my face.

"Oh my gosh. Kailie, don't worry about a thing. I hadn't realized that he had done something like that, you don't act like it." Virgil said, getting up and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Why haven't you told the authorities? He harassed you, sexually. That's against the law. He could be put in jail." Richie said.

"For what good it does him. You realize how many times Static has caught him? Thus relating to the fact that he doesn't stay? I can't anyway. He's got something much worse. He knows what I can do. I don't know how he found it out before, but he did. Remember in the hall Virgil? The night the two of us ended up at the docks, against our better judgment? He told me he could ruin my life. And he still can." I said, feeling frustration now.

"Its ok. There's loads of bang babies out there Kailie. A few of them have even gone in to get help from doctors. That won't ruin your life." Richie said.

"If only it were that easy. I don't know what I might have gotten out of the big bang, but I am not yet a bang baby. I may never be." I said.

Virgil took my hands away from my face and Richie offered me a tissue.

"Then what are you talking about?" Virgil asked.

"I am talking about my heritage. I can do things no normal human can. I'm not a metahuman though. It's genetic. My mother or father didn't have it, because it includes an innate ability to heal quickly. My father died the night of the Dakota gang riots, and my mother got lost in herself the night of the bang. I've been alone here ever since. I can't tell if the bang strengthened my powers, or if it will give me something entirely new. But all I know is, we can't let anyone else know this." I said.

"What do you mean? What can you do?" Richie asked.

"To get away from him, I showed a few things I could do. I guess before he must have seen me meditating or something. If I get too emotional, I can hurt someone. I was scared, and I managed to catch fire. But it didn't burn me. Its part of what I can do. I am a witch, like in stories." I said.

"No, your not like them. Maybe you won't become a bang baby because of that. Your blood is different from everyone else's." Virgil said.

"We don't know that. I don't know if it makes my blood any different. All I know is that I am different." I said.

"Don't worry about that. We're different too. If guys like us can handle it, I think you'll do just fine Kailie." Virgil said.

"Thanks. You guys are taking this pretty well considering the fear people have about bang babies alone." I said.

"We're full of surprises." Virgil said. I smiled.

"Speaking of which, we need to get going. My dad is going to worry about where I am. And your dad is probably going to send Sharon out looking for you Virg." Richie said. I nodded.

"I'll see you guys in school tomorrow. I need to get my homework done and clean up a bit. The house has gotten kinda messy." I said.

"No, this place is clean next to my house." Virgil said.

"You mean your room." Richie said.

"Hey!" Virgil said.

"You guys want a tour before you leave?" I asked

"Sure!" They both said.

I showed them around the house, letting them look in photo albums and even go so far as to touch some of the Hawaiian relics we had brought with us from my home state. It hadn't been more than five or six years since we had come from Hawaii. It had seemed like such a long time, and a bad move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goddess: Yeah. I know Kailie's pain. I moved from California to Iowa… bad move. Still have both parents, unfortunately.

Dushu: My mommy and daddy are aweseome!!

Cally: Dushu, your like how old?

Dushu: So, I like calling them Daddy and mommy. I'm the epitome of innocence.

Cally & Goddess: I don't think so!!!!

Goddess: Review or Die…

Cally: You so stole that from Read or Die… a very awesome anime

Goddess: One I identify with completely. "Can I have my book back please? I haven't finished reading it." GO PAPER!


	3. Without an honest heart as compass

Goddess: Wow, third chapter. Nice huh? You are all really lucky.

Dushu: Yeah, she was really tempted to give up on posting this here, and putting it at So much easier to upload stories there.

Cally: the fact that she's stubborn is why your reading this now.

Goddess: Shut up you two. I'm trying my hardest to get things working. I don't even know if anyone will read it. I doubt I'll get reviews.

Dushu: We're reading it.

Cally: Well, you're putting a lot of chapters up at once.

Goddess: That's because I got the entire story finished before I decided to post it up somewhere. Otherwise when I start posting it writers block hits and then I can't finish it. That's what happened with my other fics…sigh

Cally: you've got one with me in it your almost finished with it!!

Goddess: Yeah, I know. Thing is, I don't know how to finish it. I haven't even gotten it on computer.

Dushu: You started. That's all that matters. If they want to read your stories, bully for them. They should review you so you know that someone wants to hear it out to the end.

Goddess: Thanks you guys.

Cally: Hurry up. You need a nap before Symphony rehearsal.

Goddess: Here's where you read the disclaimer. Be glad I didn't think of something clever.. I normally do. I blame the weekend..

Dushu: Yeah.. and it didn't even involve alcohol.

Goddess: If you don't stop Dushu, your going to need a doctor.. they don't call me Shinigami for nothing.

Dushu: My daddy calls himself that

Goddess: but he was only human. I'm in training. A Shinigami going to college, becoming overlord...sigh I'll tell you all about it someday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgil and Richie left, and I went to doing my homework and meditating. I knew I had to get a cap on my powers. I was in my history class a few days later, staring off into space. I felt like I was going to get really sick soon. My stomach hurt badly. As the bell rang I got up, a smiled on my face. My last class of the day had Richie and Virgil in it. I saw a pair of feet in front of me and stopped.

"Kailie, are you doing alright? You don't look so well." My teacher asked.

"Oh, I'm alright. I think I just ate something bad." I said.

"Ok. Keep an eye on yourself." He said. I nodded and left.

I saw Richie and Virgil in the hall and called to them waving. They stopped and waited for me. We walked into class and sat down together. I put my head down, pondering everything that had happened to me, since I had moved to the mainland. It was depressing. I sighed and began to do the work for class. I wanted to get this over with and not have to think for a while. I was glad that graduation was in a few days. That was going to be the best part. I was thinking on moving back to my home state, but now second thoughts began to pervade my mind. I couldn't believe how old we all were, and how soon it would be for graduation. It was days away.

"Are you ok Kailie?" Richie asked.

"I feel a little under the weather, but other than that I'm ok. I think." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Virgil asked.

"I was thinking about going back. I have no family to tie me here really. My mom is practically an empty shell, and my father died after the gang riots six years ago." I said.

"Home? Oh, you mean Hawaii?" Richie asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, um, why don't you want to wait until graduation? It would seem like a waste for you to go move somewhere else and then go around being the new kid until you graduate." Richie said.

"I know. I only have a few days left here. No use moving. This was just a thought I had a lot when we moved here. It's hard to explain.. I haven't many ties here in Dakota, but I have you two. You've been a lot of help the past few days. You don't treat me like I'm some preppy snot who is anorexic, or like I'm some model, or that I don't understand English. You treat me like any other teenager, even after what I've told you. That's never happened since I moved here." I said.

"We understand what its like to be different." Virgil said. I smiled.

"Yeah." I said with another sigh.

"You want to talk about it?" Richie asked.

"Not here. I'd like to in private if that is alright." I said.

"Fine by us. Maybe we'll get out of class early." Virgil said.

"I doubt it. The teacher looks like he's about ready to get into his hour long lectures that puts everyone to sleep." I said.

Virgil and Richie laughed. I shook my head, not knowing what they meant by that. I pondered more, and as the teacher droned on, I spaced. I envisioned my home by the sea. We lived as far away from civilization as was possible. We couldn't get too far, since there was a beach, but our family was rich, and had a private beach. It was sad, but at least we were able to conduct our family 'business' in private. Nowadays, you couldn't be a witch doctor without being locked up. So we took care of the land and our people in hiding. I could almost feel the wind and the surf. The sun was beautifully warm. I inhaled, smelling the salt and the tang of Hawaii.

Suddenly I was left gasping for breath back in the science lab. I was jolted backwards in my seat as the fire alarm went off. Students yelled or spoke loudly adding to the noise as I tipped over and cried out. Richie and Virgil grabbed me before I hit the ground. They pulled me to my feet as we all went outside.

"What happened Kailie? I didn't think the fire alarm would startle you that much." Virgil said.

"You looked like you were on a whole different planet for a while there." Richie said.

"I was, somewhere. I don't know. I think I was back in Hawaii. I could almost taste the salt from the ocean. It was so beautiful." I whispered.

"Wow. Hey, we have like ten minutes before class ends and everyone is still out there while they search the building. How about we get out of here and go someplace to talk." Richie said.

"Sounds good to me." I said. I grabbed my bag and we escaped out the window.

We ended up on the roof of the school, enjoying the sun. I smiled, feeling the warmth. I sighed, remembering my daydream about Hawaii. I wondered what my family there was doing. What was left of them anyway. My mother was a single child, as was I. Our family was slowly dying out. I tried to smile, thinking of what could have been had my family not been destroyed by the gang.

"So, what's got you so down today?" Virgil asked.

"Aside from the cafeteria food. It was worse than usual today." Richie said and we all laughed.

"Yeah, I miss the food of Hawaii." I said, thoughtfully.

"I guess over there they get more fresh food and cook it differently." Virgil said.

"Yeah. I miss the fresh Pineapple, and our luau food. Don't get me wrong, I like the food here too, but its missing something that Hawaii has." I said.

"Like freshness for one. And maybe the fact that Hawaii is so… I don't know old feeling." Richie said.

"So, back to the original question. What had you down today?" Virgil asked.

" I was also thinking about what you guys said before you met up with me the other day. About being a bang baby."

"Uh, when?" Richie asked.

"You must have been right outside the doors. I was standing out there, and you were coming outside." I said.

"Well, we were in the bathroom… not really very close to the doors." Virgil said.

"Oh, I must have done it again." I said.

"What?" They asked.

"I sometimes jump into the minds of others. It's not a habit I like, but along with the elemental powers I got, I've also got mind powers, along with other things a Shaman needs." I said.

"Is that all that's got you down though?" Richie asked.

"I was thinking about my dad. He was hurt badly in the gang riots. He died later, he couldn't get better. We came here for the funeral." I said.

"You didn't bury him back in Hawaii?" Richie asked.

"He didn't want to be buried there. Lot's of problems were sprouting up everywhere in Hawaii. Our family is dying out because of the problems. Hawaii is a beautiful place, from the outside, and sometimes from the inside. But what's beautiful can hide the ugliest of things. I guess our family is not exactly popular anymore." I said.

"I know the feeling. My mom died when the gangs rioted. I'm sorry your family is dying out. How is that happening? Are they just dying?" Virgil asked.

"Yes and no. Some aren't having children. Others are murdered, or killed in accidents. My father was no exception. He came over here to help and teach what we do in Hawaii. He ended up getting shot, and dying." I said. "He was a Fireman."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know why you had moved to Dakota from Hawaii. I'd have stayed." Richie said.

"Yeah, my parents were different from the rest of our family. My Father didn't inherit the powers of the Shaman, and my mother wasn't of the blood. She didn't inherit the power of her ancestors either. I did however. And they wished to suppress it. My family wouldn't have anything to do with it. Any chance they got, they showed me how I could control my powers through meditation. My parents didn't like it. My father was going to move us to Dakota anyway, if he hadn't died first. His wish was to be buried as far from the home land as possible, not to be buried by the sea next to his kin. My mother went insane from knowing what I was. She fell and hit her head, and it just set her off." I said.

"So I guess this is why you have a Social worker coming by huh?" Virgil asked.

"Yes. I live on my own now. I want to send my mother back to Hawaii so that she may regain her sanity. Her family has declared her dead. They do not recognize her as kin. I am lucky to be called kin to those back home. My parents destroyed much that our family had in the way of love for them." I said with a heavy sigh.

"It's ok Kailie. You've got friends here, and who knows. Maybe your family will accept you as you are, and let you make your own choices." Richie said.

"I know, they accept that I choose to live here, since my mother is still here, and sane enough to say she does not wish to return to our home. But, those of my family have to return to Hawaii to wash away the world when it has gotten to be too much for them, or if they have drained themselves to death." I said.

"I wonder what that means." Virgil said.

"I don't know, but I'll find out when the time comes." I said.

"I never knew history could be so interesting." Richie said.

"Hey, I have an idea. Do you want to come over after graduation for a Hawaiian dinner? I feel like doing something special, and I'd like you guys to share it." I said, blushing.

"Sure!" They said at the same time.

"It sounds like it would be an interesting experience." Richie said.

"Yeah, and no doubt a good change from Sharon's cooking. Speaking of which, would I be able to bring Pops and Sharon? They'll probably want to come, since it's a cultural type of thing, and they love that stuff. Though with Sharon she'll probably take it as a cue to wear all those colors she bought in Africa." Virgil said laughing.

"Don't worry about it. Just let me know if they're coming for sure. I'll have enough food for you all. I just need to know, so my Social worker won't go nuts." I said.

"Sure thing. Well, we better get going or the janitors are going to rat on us to the principal." Virgil said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goddess: Well… I think that's all I'll post for this for now. I am probably going to nap for a bit. If I get a review telling me to go on, or in the least proving I have a reader, then I'll post more. I am thinking of posting the rest of my Blade fics to Adultfanfiction, because they're a little harder core than this… I have an idea for a third fic… I also plan on actually writing the idea for a mighty ducks fic that I had gotten way back in jr high.

Dushu: yeah.. we didn't exist then. She was in love with Nose Dive.. and Duke.

Cally: yeah…sexy huh?

Dushu: Eww!! They're Ducks!!

Cally: And if you were a Duck you would drool.

Goddess: Shut up the both of you!! No more… I'm engaged. I can't do that kind of stuff.

Both: Congrats Overlord!!!

Dushu: Bow chika bow chika bow

Cally: DUSHU MAXWELL!!

scurries away


	4. This is me for forever, one wout a name

Goddess: Well, I'm putting more chapters up.

Dushu: You should wait

Cally: You don't even know if people are reading them

Goddess: Well, it's the principle that counts… I guess… Besides there's nothing better to do until Static Shock comes on.

Dushu: Anyway. On with the show.

Cally: Wait a second, what about the disclaimer.

Dushu: ::buuuuuurp::

Goddess: I think Dushu ate the lawyers.

Cally: Umm.. Still..

Goddess: Yeah. Usual disclaimer… I don't own the world.. or Static… Yet…. MUAHAHAHA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all escaped down the ladder in time to leave with the last of the kids who went inside to get their things. We walked home together until we reached the street to the richer section and Virgil and Richie waved goodbye to me and left hurriedly as if they were embarrassed about something. I stood there and watched them walk home talking. Then I turned and headed towards the fresh food market to make a few purchases and head home to start cooking dinner for myself.

The week was so slow. I couldn't handle it. Graduation was so close, but so far away. I wanted to get out of this forsaken school. I had sent my letters in for colleges, and was still waiting for some sort of reply. A lot of others had gotten some sort of reply to the colleges they applied to. I was applying to Gotham University, and prayed with all my might that I would make it. Not many did, unless they struck a cord with the people choosing. I hoped that I did. I didn't know where Richie and Virgil were going to go.

I got a letter a day or so later, saying I was one of the few that hadn't gotten their letter of admission or denial, because I was in a lottery. I had a lot of requirements that the university was looking at for admitting me, but they wanted to meet me over the summer. They would have Bruce Wayne there as well. I hoped to impress them.

"Kailie Pono"

I heard my name called, as I sat next to people I didn't really care to get to know. It was finally commencement. I was happier than I could think of being. Virgil and Richie had been called in the beginning. Soon it would all be over, and we would be free. It all happened so fast. We were finished, getting pictures with friends, and then blessed freedom. Until we started college that was. I wondered if I would get my letter stating when I needed to be in Gotham for my appointment. It wouldn't be in for at least another week.

"Hey, you all ready to come over? I've got all I need, and some has been cooking slowly while we've been here. I hope you are hungry." I said smiling.

"Yeah, we'll be there. I'll call you if Sharon and Pops want to come." Virgil said.

"Yeah. See you later." Richie had said.

We had all forgone having parties, because we weren't exactly the most popular people in school. Virgil had been dumped by Daisy because she didn't want to spend time with someone like him. He got good grades, but never paid attention to her. Richie had tried his hand at fixing Virgil up with Frieda, but it didn't work. I got the feeling it was because Richie liked her. A lot.

I was checking the food and thinking about the past few years. I was glad to know Virgil and Richie so much better than in passing like it was before the bang. I was glad I had told someone who was not family. I was hoping against hope that the feelings I had forming would be accepted by the one that I had an eye on, even though he had hopes on another girl.

I looked up from my cooking when the phone rang. I had almost spilled the sauce I was working on when it rang, since I was staring at it when it decided to ring. I ran over to it and answered the phone. I smiled, knowing it was Virgil.

"Hi Virgil." I said.

"Hey, Kailie? I just called to say that my pops and sister want to come too. You said to call if they would want to come." Virgil said.

"Ok. Thanks a ton." I said.

"No problem. Your saving us from Sharon's cooking." Virgil said.

"Yeah. Be prepared for a big meal Virg." I said.

"I don't think that will be a problem. I better go, Sharon is going to kill me." Virgil said. I laughed and hung up.

Turning back to the meal I was cooking I smiled. It was great. I felt something well up within me. I didn't know what it was, but it made me feel more whole than I had in a long time. I called the Social worker and let her know what was going on.

She told me that she wouldn't be visiting for a little while since I was an adult, and graduated. She wouldn't visit anymore after the college information came in. She mentioned that I would still be getting the money I needed for things but after I went to college I would be on my own completely. She wished me luck and I smiled. Things seemed to be getting better for me as my day continued. I hung the phone up, and walked into my living room to rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goddess: ::Yawn::

Cally: maybe you should get some sleep.

Dushu: Yeah.. either that or we can feed you Live Wire intravenously…

Goddess: ::snore::

Dushu: She's gone.

Cally: Yeah.. party while she's gone?

Dushu: You have to ask?


	5. These lines the last endeavor

Goddess: Well, here we go again. I found out that the asterisk doesn't work here.

Dushu: Yet another reason for you to have issues with this place?

Cally: Shut up Dushu, you're not helping.

Goddess: ::rolls eyes:: Anyway. This is where we find out what Kailie is capable of. What can happen when she gets emotional. Keep in mind that as a Shaman, she has considerable strength, but she hasn't been trained to do much, therefore, she meditates a lot.

Dushu: Kinda like Raven in the Titans.

Cally: Yeah, but Goddess wasn't taking it from that. It was only after Teen Titans came on with the episode where Star and Raven switch bodies, that she remembered this.

Dushu: And just for reference, I don't eat lawyers. They taste funny.

Cally: Except when you use soy sauce.

Goddess: ::groans:: you're making me hungry. I didn't go to dinner.

Dushu: whose fault is this?

Cally: You should have seen what was on the menu. Even you would have lost your appetite Dushu.

Goddess: That's debatable. She eats like a pig, and normally doesn't keep an eye on what she's eating. Or have you forgotten about your uber expensive mixing bowl?

Cally: WHAT?!?!

Dushu: ::Whines:: Awww, Goddess, you said you wouldn't tell! Cally's eyes are on fire I swear Cally, I was REALLY hungry, and I wasn't looking and…. GODDESS HELP ME!! SHE'S GONNA ROAST ME!!!

Goddess: Shoulda thought of that before you ate her television… ::Cally screeches OO;; :: Well… here's the next chappy poo… enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have fallen asleep the moment I laid down. The next thing I knew, my doorbell was ringing. I quickly got up and smoothed myself out. After making sure I looked presentable I went to the door and answered it. It was Richie and Virgil. I smiled and let them in. Virgil must have seen how confused I looked because he started speaking.

"Pops and Sharon told me that since you're here all on your own that I should come over and help. Sharon made Richie come too. She says that just because you're a girl doesn't mean you have to do all the work. So we're here to give you a hand. Pops and Sharon will be here soon." He said.

"Oh! That's nice of them. There's not really much you can do. But I have a few ideas. I need to go change, I look horrible." I said.

"No, you look fine." Richie said. I blushed

"Thanks, but all the same, I normally change after I've cooked something. This is all grubbing stuff. Here's what you guys can do." I said, filling them in.

I then went upstairs and brushed my hair out, fixing it up with a flower in it, and giving my make-up a touch up. I sighed, changing into a flowery dress. It was a Hawaiian outfit we called a muumuu. I smiled in the mirror, pleased with the image. I was glad I had more of a reason to dress up now. I came down the stairs as the doorbell rang. The table was set and looked festive. I went to the door and answered it.

"Hello Kailie. It's good to see you. You look nice." Mr. Hawkins said.

"Thank you Mr. Hawkins." I said, blushing slightly. Maybe I had overdone it.

I picked up the leis that Virgil and Richie had made and put one on Mr. Hawkins, kissing his cheek. I did the same to Sharon. She smiled, looking at the dining room. I led them in, Virgil and Richie standing in the room. They pulled out the chairs for Sharon and Mr. Hawkins so they could sit down.

"I am trying to combine the culture of my home, and of the mainland. I am glad Virgil and Richie came over, they assisted me greatly in making it look like a luau. We can't make it traditional, seeing as they would look down on me for digging a hole in the yard to cook, and it would take to long. But they did help with the décor." I said.

"It looks very nice. And the food smells wonderful" Mr. Hawkins said.

We sat down and proceeded to have a rather nice dinner with the people around us. It felt like more of a fulfilling meal than I had had in a long time. I was happy with everything that had gone on today in all honesty. Soon enough the meal was over and I was feeling at a loss. We stayed and talked a bit longer.

"I think its time we got home. Thanks for the meal Kailie. It was wonderful." Mr. Hawkins said.

"I'll stick around and give Kailie a hand cleaning up Pops. I'll be home later." Virgil said.

"Yeah, me too." Richie said.

"It's good to see you boys being polite. Don't be home too late tonight Virgil. You may have graduated, but that doesn't mean you get to be lazy." His dad said.

"Right Pops." Virgil said, smiling.

Sharon and Mr. Hawkins left talking about the meal and I smiled. I turned around to Richie and Virgil and they were grinning. I shook my head and started to clean things up. They followed, helping wash dishes and put them away. Soon the table was clean and the food put away. I was glad this was it. I was glad there would be no more school for a while, and I could take a break from my learning. It was unlike any other break, I was really free.

"You didn't stay here just to help me did you?" I asked.

"Well, actually we did. Just not the way Pops thinks. You looked so happy during dinner." Virgil said.

"Yeah, I haven't had a meal with a true family in a long time." I said.

"I believe that." Richie said.

"Well, we were going to see if you were alright. You still look pretty pale." Virgil said. I smiled.

"I'm fine." I said.

No sooner had I said that though, then my stomach started to hurt again. It felt as if someone were dragging me along coals. My skin felt like it was on fire. I collapsed to the floor. I didn't hit it however. I felt someone grab hold of my arms before I fell completely. I heard a grunt of pain, but was unsure if it came from me or someone else. The world was in chaos. I heard shouts and other noises. I seemed to come to lying down. I opened my eyes and saw my ceiling.

"I think she's awake Virg." I heard Richie say.

"You ok Kailie? We were worried for a moment that you had…gone." Virgil said, his voice etched with worry.

"I think… I think I'm ok." I said.

"Are you sure? You were on fire a moment ago, and then you stopped breathing." Richie said.

"Yes. I'm ok. I do that sometimes. Not catch fire mind you, but appear to stop breathing. WAIT! I was on fire?!" I said, bolting up.

"Hey, don't get up just yet. And yes you were." Richie said. "Virg grabbed you before you fell, and you burst into flames. But your not burnt."

"You are really warm though. Are you sure your going to be ok?" Virgil asked.

"Yes. I don't know what that was all about. I think my powers are fluxing or something. This hasn't happened often. Especially the part about me catching fire." I said.

Suddenly there was a large crash and shouting. All three of us looked up and out the window. A car had crashed. I bolted up and grabbed my keys and made for my door and shoes. Virgil stopped me.

"I don't think your well enough to go outside." He said.

"I have to. People may be hurt. It's in me, the need to help others. I can't wait around for something to happen. I must get out there, or I betray my blood." I said. "Besides, I could get in big trouble. I'm a registered first responder."

Virgil looked at me for a moment and then sighed. He stood aside and allowed me to grab my shoes and open the door. I rushed out hearing his footsteps.

"I'm coming with you then. You need someone here that can give you a hand if you catch fire again." He said.

"I didn't burn you did I?" I asked him, taking his hands and looking at them.

"Not really." He said, wincing as I touched his hands. The burns disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I should be more careful than that. Thanks for understanding me. No one else would." I said. I swung my pack over my shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goddess: ::watching TV and eating with chopsticks:: Yummy. Food. Kailie's pack has normal medical supplies… she's a first responder…

Cally: ::growls::

Dushu: Owie ::Whimpers:: I need one too….


	6. Meetings in the street

Dushu: ::Holds head:: well…. Cally went home. I'm glad.

Goddess: Yeah… So am I… there's only so much blood I can get out of the carpet.

Dushu: What are you talking about. You wanna murder those guys that just rang your door bell.

Goddess: that's because all the asshole college guys here think its funny to ring the bell and run away. Besides, it wouldn't be my carpet they're bleeding all over.

Dushu: Meh… just pool water in front of the door and run a live wire so they have to touch it. You'll have caught who's doing it.

Goddess: Too messy. I intend to lay in wait behind the door and then when it rings open it. At least I can report them.

Dushu: Then can I tie them down and do nasty things to them?

Goddess: The guys aren't that good…

Dushu: Ew. I meant heating needles until their red hot and then sticking them under their finger nails, and then slowly shaving their skin off with a razor, and then pouring salt in their wounds.

Goddess: Now we know why no one talks to you in class…. I dedicate Hot Streak to Dushu.. one Psycho to another...::Cough cough:: He doesn't belong to me... but that won't stop her....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran to the car that had crashed and was sparking. I checked the people in there and saw that only one was unconscious and the others were able to crawl out and get to safety. Suddenly I heard a commotion and looked skyward. It was Gear. I couldn't see Static anywhere. Virgil was suddenly next to me helping to get the man from behind the steering wheel. As I checked the man for injuries, I healed those I could find. I didn't know the extent, but I was sure we could move him.

It was good we did move him. Virgil and I set him by those in the car and went to see if there was any others that needed our help. Suddenly the wrecked car exploded in a fury of flames. Virgil and I were knocked over from the concussion of it. I couldn't see him anymore. Only Hot Streak. He laughed maniacally waving at the helicopter and sending a flame at it. Another news channel was on the ground filming.

"Kailie. Its good to see you again. Your more beautiful than ever. Come, join me. Let's have some fun." He said.

"No. I want you to get away from these people and stop hurting them." I said.

"You don't understand Kailie. We're meant for each other, you and I. I've seen the flames come from you. It's beautiful. The way the flames caress your hair, your skin." He said, touching my face.

"Your psycho." I growled. He grabbed my wrist painfully.

"I may be, but you know what? I don't care. And if you know what's good for you, you'll come with us." He said.

I didn't have time to ponder his words, as flames erupted from his hands. I cried out. The flames that came from me before didn't harm me at all, but his could, unless I brought my own up to bear, or something else to protect myself. I didn't like his proximity, and moved to punch him, but he grabbed my fist in his hand. I screamed, and he laughed.

He moved suddenly. I felt him against me, I was afraid to look up into his eyes. He laced his hand to mine, his other at the back of my head. He kissed me roughly. I couldn't escape, feeling his fire surround me. My body responded to this by doing the same, matching his fire with my own. I was disgusted, I wanted him to go away.

I was suddenly thrown from him as he cried towards the sky. Someone had attacked him. I looked up in time to see Static in the air fighting him off. Gear had disappeared. I stood up shakily from the ground making sure I was no longer on fire. Richie came up behind me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I think so." I said.

"Are you sure? Hot Streak was being awfully pushy." Richie said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I said.

Static had beaten Hot Streak down. Both were gone, and the ambulances were here. I saw Virgil and I rushed to him, Richie by my side. We both hugged him, seeing the blood coming from his brow, I touched it lightly.

"You ok V man?" Richie asked.

"Yeah. Man, Hot Streak really has it in for you doesn't he?" Virgil asked.

"And he's not the only one kid." A darker voice said.

Virgil and Richie took on a defensive stance. I looked about, trying to find the voice's owner. It was dusk outside, and shadows were everywhere. Suddenly everything went black. I awoke with a groan shaking my head. I was laying face down on carpet. I had no idea how I had gotten there. My head pounded.

"Are you ok?" Richie asked.

"I think so. How's Virgil?" I asked.

"I'm ok." He said.

I sighed and moved slowly. It was painful to move my hands too much or put pressure on them. I winced, making it as far as my knees. Virgil and Richie watched me, and then Virgil crawled over to me and took his hands in mine. He looked at the burns barely touching them.

"I thought you could heal." He said softly.

"Yeah, but I can't heal myself all that fast. The burns will be gone soon." I said, looking away.

"That's not all that needs to be healed Kailie." Virgil said.

"I don't think that I will ever be completely healed." I whispered.

"Give it time, you'll see what it brings." Richie said.

"I don't know. There's a lot there that's hard to heal. I've lost my family, so quickly. I… I've had... things done to me…" I whispered.

"Yeah, that's hard. I lost my mom when I was so young. I wasn't sure if I'd ever get over it. I still don't know if I will. But I do know, that when you have good friends, you'll always have someone to cling to, a shoulder to cry on." Virgil said.

I nodded. I cried out suddenly, feeling the hair on my arms and neck rise. Richie laughed for a moment, then realized that I was in true physical pain. Virgil called out to Richie to get as far from that spot as possible. I couldn't see anything. My vision was blurry. I felt electricity start running about in my hair and down my arms. I felt my blood sing with the power. It was too strong. I was going to hurt them.

I felt Virgil's arms on my shoulders. I tried to push him away, afraid I would kill him because I couldn't control what was happening to me. I felt his arms around me suddenly and I gasped in surprise.

"I'm not going to leave you behind because something dangerous is happening to you Kailie. I can take it, believe me." He whispered in my ear.

I cried out as the electricity reached its peak, cascading about the two of us. I was gasping, I couldn't find breath. It was over. The two of us collapsed to the ground. I groaned, feeling the pain leak away from me. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know why these pains came, and after them a huge burst of elemental power. It was usually after I felt really sad, frustrated, or helpless.

I lay there with tears on my face, praying Virgil was alright. He hadn't moved since he had touched me. I was afraid I had killed him, with all the trust he put in me. Then he say up and shook his head. I tried to move, but was feeling lethargic.

"Are you okay V?" Richie asked.

"Surprisingly yes. I didn't know I could do that." He said. It seemed an entirely different conversation than what it appeared.

"Kailie, are you alright?" Richie asked.

"I think so." I said, as they helped me to sit.

"Get your hands off my girl!" I heard Hot Streak shout.

I felt myself yanked off the floor by my arm. I winced, feeling a little disorientated. I fought half heartedly to get away from him, knowing that he was stronger than I was. I heard Virgil and Richie yell as they tried to grab me from him.

"Don't make any wrong moves. I can still hurt her with my fire if she doesn't protect herself with her own. And right now I don't think she's about to do that. So back off wimps." He said.

He dragged me from the room, I heard Virgil and Richie shout something at him. I felt about ready to cry, I couldn't stop him. No matter what he wanted to try. He would be able to over power me, I just couldn't do it. Virgil and Richie, they'd probably end up getting hurt too.

"Kailie! Don't give up! Please, I know you can fight him." Virgil cried out to me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goddess: Well, I think Dushu is caught up in the movie. We're waiting for Static to come on in about an hour and a half. Meanwhile, we're watching the Three Musketeers. Anyway. About those guys… they will die…So sayeth I, the bringer of death… and they shall be in inconceivable pain, and I'll drag it out…. MUAHAHAHA

Dushu: SHUT UP OVER THERE!!!

Goddess: ::Whispers:: She wants silence to drool over Sutherland and all the other actors playing the musketeers….

Dushu: I HEARD THAT!!


	7. The once & forever bloom gone w my sins

Goddess: This is where it gets very harsh. This chapter involves rape. If you don't like the idea of rape, skip to the bottom. I'll sum it up for you there. If you don't like how I am portraying Hot Streak, you can read something else. I see him as a bad guy, like he is on the show, and that's how I'm going to portray him here.

Dushu: Rape is a real thing. If it wasn't such a harsh reality that would get parents upset, I think they should have had an episode of it on the series, like they did with Jimmy, Where the Rubber Meets the Road, and Frozen out. Those are all the perennial episodes where they deal with something real.

Goddess: Frozen out is going to be on tonight, Jan 25th at 9:30pm Central. I know it's a little late, but hey, I am trying.

Dushu: I'd get even sappier and tell you all the sites and numbers you can call if you've ever been assaulted, but I don't think they like that. All I can say is, if something similar to this has happened to you, talk to someone about it. Its not something that you can deal with on your own.

Goddess: If someone ever makes you feel uncomfortable, let them know, and if they refuse to acknowledge it, its harassment.

Dushu: We're done preaching. Please don't think that I'm going to be all mooshy and stuff next time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I burst into tears. Virgil believed in me. I had to believe in myself. I felt electricity flare from me once more, but it died down. Hot Streak laughed, dragging me further down the hall. I struggled as hard as I could, but he tightened his grip on my arm.

"I wouldn't struggle. Ebon is lucky that he's not here to stop me, because if he was I'd kill him. He just wants you to join us so we can pull of crime better. Hah, I think he's just stupid not to see you for what I do. How beautiful you are, how much we go together, how well we could do anything." Hot Streak said.

"I don't want to do anything with you Francis! Leave me alone!" I shouted.

"You take all the fun out of it Kailie. Oh well, it holds for an entirely different kind of fun. And I'll teach you to ever refuse me." Hot Streak said.

"Leave me alone Francis!" I screamed as he touched my face.

"I'm Hot Streak, better keep that in mind, your going to be screaming it in your nightmares." He said.

I would have screamed again, but he covered my mouth with his, kissing me. He took the opportunity for my attempt at speaking to invade my mouth. I felt like I was going to be ill. I did the only thing I could think of. I bit his tongue. He cried out, as best anyone could with their tongue being bitten. He hit me hard across the face, I hit the wall, and had no further escape open to me.

He grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes. I saw fire in his eyes, and not the kind that he used to commit crimes. This worried me, I didn't know what he was planning on doing. Suddenly he kissed me so hard I felt my lips bruise, and tasted blood. He let go of my face, but I couldn't move. I tried to push him away, feeling the need for air. He laughed, moving away as I gasped for air.

"Madelyn, calm Kailie down so she won't hurt herself." I heard him say.

I felt a trickling in my mind. Suddenly I was no longer in control of any of my limbs. I still was the foremost thought, aside from a little snickering in the back of my mind. I felt Hot Streak's hands roam over my body, my brain was trying to tell my body not to respond to his advances. It was getting harder and harder to do. He ran his fingers along the seams of my shirt, burning only the strings that held them together.

I felt a whimper start in my throat as he kissed me, my skin burning. I wasn't sure if it was from his touch, or from the flames trying to start themselves in his hands. He was letting his emotions get away, and this time it wasn't anger that was doing it. It was passion, which made it almost as bad. My clothes were quickly ending up everywhere on the floor. Soon I was in nothing more but my underwear.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Hot Streak fondled me as I wept silently in my head. I didn't want this to happen. But I couldn't tell where this girl was controlling me from. I wanted to know where Virgil and Richie were, and if they were alright. Soon enough my mind had found one of theirs and I listened to a conversation they were having about what they could do to get out of here, without being caught.

"Virgil." I whispered in his mind, still weeping.

"Kailie?" He said softly.

"We need to find her V, who knows what Hot Streak is doing to her." Richie said.

"She's here Rich. We have to get out of here, now." Virgil said quietly.

"Sure, let's try. Kailie, did you notice any surveillance when Hot Streak took you out of here?" Richie asked.

"None, and whatever there is wouldn't be watched. Only Hot Streak and Madelyn are here. And they are busy right now." I whispered, Virgil relayed the message.

"Kailie, please. Don't give up. Fight as hard as you can." Virgil said.

I would have answered but I was pulled back to my mind by a sudden searing pain. I cried out as I slammed back to my own consciousness. Hot Streak had removed all that was left of my clothing, and his own. I lay there, handcuffed to the bed as he continued to ram into me. I cried, I felt ashamed that I could not stop him, and that I had ran and hid from my mind when he was doing it. And I was ashamed at my body for betraying me like it was. I came just before he did, rose colored flames engulfing the both of us.

Then he started at it again. I felt bruised, battered from every assault my body took from him. The look in his eyes was manic, happy. He took pleasure in the pain he was causing me, the mental anguish. When he had gotten enough, he stood and dressed, laughing. I lay there, not looking at him, furious with myself. He allowed me to put on the only clothes that weren't charred, namely my underwear. I heard a crash, and Hot Streak looked up and saw Ebon enter the room.

"Don't go getting any ideas Ebon. She's mine." Hot Streak said, watching Ebon's shadowy face.

"The other kids we took escaped the room they were in. Care to explain why no one was watching them?" Ebon said.

"Don't ask me. Kailie probably let them out." Hot Streak said.

"Next time business before pleasure, or I'll just have to take her away from you, permanently." Ebon said. "Get a move on and find those kids."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dushu: Now where are those kids? And how did they escape?

Goddess: Careful, Cally is supposed to be back soon.

Dushu: ::OO:: Eek!!


	8. For hope I'd give my everything

Goddess: Well.. It's not any better than the last chapter. I try.

Dushu: Thanks for the warning. Don't worry too bad, at least your getting your point across, and moving the story well enough.

Goddess:Yawn: Well, yeah.. I hope so...

-

Hot Streak growled and went out the door after making sure I was secured to the bed again. Ebon cast one more glance towards me, and followed. My mind drifted, trying to find the others. Richie and Virgil weren't around anymore. Instead, I found the stronger and determined mindsets of Static and Gear. I heard shouting outside the room and the door burst off its hinges. Hot Streak stumbled in, and landed on top of me.

I cowered as well as I could, being cuffed to the bed. I curled up in a ball, covering myself. I heard Hot Streak shout something and then suddenly my mind was in a fog. Water poured from my hands, swirling around Static and Gear. Another metahuman that I hadn't seen before threw something, impaling Static on some sort of energy spear.

There was more chaos as through my eyes, but in a fog, I stared at the pain that laced through every feature of Static's face. He didn't cry out, just stood there, attached to the wall, gritting his teeth in pain. Suddenly there was a shot, three more, then silence. I saw the blood pooling beneath Static, and then blood from Gear, as he lay sprawled on the ground. I too was bleeding, but I didn't know it.

I felt it first, but didn't realize it. The mind set of Static and Gear were gone. In its place were the pained thoughts of a scared teenager. I looked up at the still conscious Static, seeing finally those eyes that had laughed with me at dinner. I felt anger, my eyes focused sharply, and there was a scream of agony. My mind was free, and Hot Streak advanced once more. I threw at him a torrent of water. He fell through the window that was already broken. The shards lay on my bed. Must have been where the vulture woman came through.

She caught Hot Streak and the others retreated. I attacked them as best I could. Static was free, but not better. He bled profusely from his wound, so near his heart. I collapsed onto the floor as he staggered to Gear. I lay on the bed, crying, curled up, ashamed. I heard him come close to me, I scrambled up. Still trying to cover myself, I sat in the corner. He came close to me, I couldn't go any further.

"Kailie. Its me. Please, don't do this. I wouldn't hurt you, I never would hurt you." He said, taking his mask off. Tears fell down his cheeks. "I can't undo what he did to you Kailie, no matter how badly I want to."

I sobbed. He took off his long coat, and placed it around my shoulders. He helped me to stand, and to fix it so that I was covered once more. I fell into his arms sobbing. He winced, but tried to comfort me. I noticed he was bleeding, and that Richie hadn't gotten back up. Both of us realized at the same time that Richie was in trouble.

Virgil staggered to Gear, and I followed, his Static duster billowing around my knees. I kneeled next to the pasty Gear. He had been shot twice. One was a glancing blow to his head, nothing serious except the bleeding. Then on his side, blood pooled. I concentrated as well as I could, and saw my hands glow. I placed them on his side, hoping against hope that I wasn't too late.

I got up and had to leave the room to throw up. I was so sick to my stomach from everything that I didn't know if I would be able to stay awake for much longer. I staggered back, seeing the slight rise and fall from Gear's chest. I breathed a sigh of relief, until I saw Virgil, leaning against the wall, pale. He winced as he held his shoulder. I came up to him, touching his shoulder.

"Kailie, don't. You can't heal me. Your not strong enough." He gasped.

"It punctured your lung. If I don't heal that, you're not going to last much longer. I can't let that happen Virgil. I can't." I said.

I knelt there, finding the wound, and doing what I could, before a sea of blackness engulfed me. I collapsed to the floor as my eyes rolled back in my head. Soon I was floating just beneath the surface, flowing with the current. Soon a light pierced the darkness and I opened my eyes. I was indeed underwater. It confused me. I didn't know how long I had been there, so I scrambled for the surface, so that I would not drown.

I broke the surface, the water cascading like diamonds from my hair and face. I looked around, seeing the green grass and trees. We were in a clearing somewhere. I didn't know what was going on. I looked down and got out of the water, feeling like I was no longer weighted down by the world, cleaner than I had ever felt in a long time. Though nothing was able to clean the filth I felt from Hot Streak, I was not as pain wracked as before.


	9. Call the past for help

Dushu: Well, we find out just how much damage Hot Streak has done.

Goddess: Yeah, kind of sad.. but hey, we try. Sorry it's taken so long to update...we're trying!

-

I muttered a spell to dry my hair and clothing. I started. Clothing. I was still wearing Static's duster! Where were Virgil and Gear? I looked around noticing them on the grassy knoll a little ways away from me. I ran to them, seeing they were still unconscious and that they were still both bleeding. Profusely.

I knew I could do it. I didn't know how I came by the knowledge. Maybe it was that altruistic nature that was around us. Maybe I was connected to that nature, or maybe, as farfetched as it seemed, I was back home, in Hawaii. I didn't know what it was, but I muttered a spell and healed them up in a moment, feeling hardly a drain.

I sat down on the grass, feeling a bit odd and light headed. I suddenly had to get back up and empty my stomach of the rest of its contents. I had a really bad feeling all of a sudden. Pain came in spasms, I doubled over. Tears ran down my face as I tried not to cry out and wake Virgil or Richie. Once it was over, I stood up slowly. Virgil was standing right next to me, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I have a really bad feeling about this. Is Richie ok?" I asked.

He started for a moment, looking surprised, then smiled.

"I think so. He isn't awake though. How'd you know it was him?"

"The patterns of your mind. You change from Static to Virgil, as if you truly were two separate people. Richie does the same. But the moment you were pinned to the wall by Shiv, you wouldn't cry out. I saw your face, your eyes. I felt your pain and fear, and realized who you were. Richie couldn't keep his Gear façade while he was dying." I said.

"He was dying?" Virgil asked, shocked.

"Yes. He was close. It took a lot out of me. But he will be fine. He just needs to regain a lot of the blood he lost." I said.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. I cringed, but Virgil seemed to sense something, and it made his eyes flicker with excitement. I backed off, a little scared. But he shook his head and grinned halfheartedly.

"We need to get out of here. It's going to storm pretty badly. And we don't want to get hit by lightning." He said.

I nodded and bent to pick Richie up, using a spell to make him lighter than he already was. We started trudging towards the tree line, hoping to make it past the rain. I felt the hairs on my arm stand up, and my hair do the same. Virgil would have laughed had it been a funny moment. Soon I landed on the turf, shielding Richie from the shock. Virgil had pushed us to the ground so that the lightning wouldn't hit us. He absorbed most of it, then landed on the ground in a heap.

I cried out, crawling to him to check on him. His eyes fluttered open and he moaned. I sat backon my legs and watched him as he sat up and shook his head, looking at me. I grabbed his hand, but recoiled when he shocked me.

"Wow, I've never done that before. Well, at least I have my powers back. You nearly drowned me when we were in that room." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't worry. I know it wasn't really you. It was Madelyn. She controls people's minds. It wasn't your fault." He said. Thunder rumbled. "We better get going."

I stood, with Virgil's help. Suddenly I was caught in his deep chocolate colored eyes. I blushed and ducked my head, moving to pick Richie up. He helped me and we began to move towards the tree line again. We made it barely. The cover of trees sheltered us from the worst of the rain. We ran deeper into the forest. I stopped suddenly, putting Richie down.

"Kailie, what's wrong?" Virgil asked.

"I'm going to get sick." I said. The pain was excruciating.

Virgil sat next to Richie as I went to find a secluded spot and get sick once more. I got back, staggering. Virgil ran to me and grabbed me around the waist before I could fall. He almost let go, but instead all I heard was a sound of surprise as he steadied me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I gripped his arm as the wave of pain passed.

"Kailie, I don't mean to sound insulting or anything, but umm… you're a little rounder than I remember." He said, I smiled.

"Don't worry about insulting me. I know you're nicer than that. I don't see how I could be rounder though. Maybe its just the jacket you gave me to use." I said.

"I don't know. I doubt it, but that could be it." He said.

"Let's just get Richie and ourselves out of here before the rain starts getting heavier. I need to check something, and figure out where we are, and how we got here." I said. We picked Richie up and started to walk once more.

I was out of breath by the time we found the cave. I never knew walking like that would put me out of breath. I was normally more fit than that. I sat down in the cave mouth after laying Richie down. Virgil came and sat next to me as I wove a spell.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Seeing where we are." I said.

"Oh." He said.

I finished, sighing as I stood and stretched. I was glad I was a little shorter than Virgil. The duster came down past my knees. I looked down at my stomach, pondering Virgil's words earlier. I did look a little chubbier than before. I poked my stomach, confused. I couldn't have gained weight that fast. It was impossible, unless I could do it with my magic, and that was a useless power.

"Let's get moving Virgil. We need to figure out how to pace ourselves enough to get to the village." I said.

"Village?" He asked.

"My people reside in a village. It's a long story. I'll tell you when the going gets tough, and we're bored. The story itself isn't very interesting." I said.

"Wow, that actually sounds pretty cool." Virgil said.

"Well, there's a cave ahead somewhere. I've traversed these trails more than any other tour guide has. Many of these trails are made by my family. This is the least traveled part of Kauai." I said.

"So, Kauai. Where is that exactly?" He asked.

"It's the northernmost Hawaiian Island. And its one of the least populated. The perfect setting for my family." I said.

"Ok, I think the cave is just up ahead." Virgil said.

I groaned in pain. I didn't know what was happening to me. We were in the cave, and had been. There was a slight clearing in front of it, and Virgil was at the mouth watching the storm, playing with the electricity he had gathered from the air. Richie was awake and doing repairs on his gadgets. He looked at me, and with a click I heard his little critter come online.

"I think something is seriously wrong Kailie. Here, let Backpack scan you. He should be able to tell us what's up." Richie said.

"Please do. I can't handle this. It's too much." I said.

"Ok, stand up so he can do a full body scan, and we'll figure this out." Richie said.

I nodded and started to stand, wobbly. Virgil grabbed my arm before I fell over and helped me to stand until I was steady. When I was ready Backpack scanned me for a full five seconds. I sat down, weary, when Richie nodded. He sat down, placing his Gear helmet on. He began speaking to himself. He almost choked a moment later when he was finished.

"Uh oh. This can't be right. Virg, you better get over here." Richie said, his tone serious, confused, and above all, tinted with fury.

"What's wrong Rich?" Virgil asked, sitting next to me as Richie moved.

"Look at this data. None of this can be right. It just can't be!" Richie said.

"What can't be right Richie?" I asked, exasperated.

"Whoa." Virgil said quietly.

"What!" I almost shouted.

"Well, by the information Backpack has given me, your pregnant." Richie said.

-

Dushu: Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Goddess: Ah yes. The downside of not using protection. The plot twists and turns, and these three will never be the same.

Dushu: Is that Cally?

Goddess: Anyway, I hope you like the twist.. even if it is slightly.. dunno.. macabre?


	10. Oh how I wish for soothing rain

Dushu: This is where Kailie gets a little more emotional.

Cally: I'm BACK :Door slams:

Dushu: Kuso!

Cally: DUSHUUUUUUUUUU!

Dushu: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! KUSO! SHIMMATTA :Scurries away but is glomped by Cally:

Goddess: Nice to see you back.

Cally: Usual disclaimer and that kinda stuff.

Goddess:Huggles anacsadder: Yay! A review from someone... and it asks a question!

Cally: You DID leave it in a lurch Goddess

Goddess: I know that. But I didn't realize people read my stories, or paid that close attention.

Dushu: And the award for best review yet goes to anacsadder :Crowd goes wild:

* * *

I nearly choked. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as they burned in shame. I felt Virgil put his arms around my shoulders. I shook them off and walked outside the cave, into the clearing and the rain. I felt the rain mingle with my tears, and cool my face. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't right. It wasn't fair. I didn't want any of the past events to be a part of my life, and now the worst thing to happen to me was mutating into something worse.

I fell to my knees sobbing. The rain poured down on me. I didn't hear Virgil approach me until he kneeled in front of me. I jumped up whirled and before I knew it fire surrounded my fists. He jumped back, holding his hands up. I stopped and stared for a moment. He was as wet as I was, and looked miserable to be in the water. I collapsed to my knees again, clutching my stomach in pain.

"Kailie!" Virgil shouted, running to me.

"Why is this happening to me?" I cried out.

"Kailie I'm so sorry." Virgil said, hugging me tightly.

"Why? Why can't I be normal? Why can't I have a normal life?" I cried.

"Kailie, life is far from normal. And for people like us, its even further from normal. You were given something. To you it may seem like such a burden, but in reality, it is a gift. And what you do with what life hands you, makes you who you are. What you do with the gifts you were given, defines who you are. Just don't let what Hot Streak did to you make you hide from the world. The world needs you, and your smile. I know you can't find a lot to smile about right now, but you will in the future, and I can guarantee that you will. You can't keep your smile away from us forever." Virgil said, making me look him in the eyes.

"How can you be so sure that I will find happiness?" I asked.

"Because, you can't be sad forever. I won't let you. And look, after every storm, there's a rainbow." Virgil said, directing my sight to the sky.

I looked up, as the rain stopped, and the evening sun came out. A rainbow started across the sky that we could see. I was amazed for a moment, and the world seemed to stop. I had forgotten the beauty of my home, and it struck a chord. I slowly stood, Virgil still holding onto my arms. I heard the sounds of the forest come alive like it always does after a storm. The pain returned tenfold. I couldn't stand on my own.

I realized anything. My mind was in a haze. I heard Virgil call for Richie, but it was so distant. I felt myself being picked up and moving quickly. I hadn't realized that my eyes were closed until I reopened them in the cave. Virgil and Richie were leaning over me, worried looks on their faces. The pain was fading as my vision cleared.

"I'm not a doctor Virgil, but I know this isn't right. This can't be." He said.

"What's wrong Richie?" I asked.

"I had Backpack do another scan. I thought it was some sort of glitch, or maybe the difference in your body chemistry at first, but this proves it's neither. Backpack still says your pregnant, so there's no worries there. But he says that your almost a month and a half along! That can't be right, can it?" Richie asked, hope in his voice that it wasn't.

"No. I'm not like other girls. I don't sleep around. Hot Streak…he…" I choked.

"Kailie, it wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up over it. You did what you could, and he's going to get what's coming to him." Richie said.

"We have to get you to a hospital." Virgil said.

"Can't. Do you know what they'd do to her? After they realize what's happening, she'll be subjected through tests, and then her baby will be put through even more. I mean, her people have a distinct code to their DNA. Once they find that, her people will be systematically hunted and caged. They'd let her die, so they can take her apart!" Richie said.

"Ok, Ok. I get the point Rich. I don't know anything about this place. I thought it would be different from Alva." Virgil said.

"Hawaii is different. But I know this, there are people here that are just like him. My people hide themselves, but with me, they won't stand a chance. This baby may have been brought about by some sinister event, but I don't want it to fall into their hands. We must get to my family. They will be able to help me." I said.

"How do we get there?" Richie asked.

"I know the trails. It may take a few days, but I can get us there." I said.

"How are we going to manage food and everything?" Virgil asked.

"I know what we can eat, and what is inedible from the land. I've survived out here for longer." I said.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to worry about a baby. Especially one that is growing at an exponential rate. Its so bizarre. Every time you get those pains, the baby grows. That's how your so far along. It's got to have something to do with your DNA, and Hot Streak's mutated blood. I'd love to study it and figure out exactly how its happening. But I won't do that to you or anyone. Its not right. The pursuit of information should be done legitimately and with consideration." Richie said.

"Thanks Richie. And you too Virgil. Your helping a lot considering the events. I'm glad that I'm with you guys. I wouldn't want it any other way. And just think of it. You get to see my home now." I said.

"Yeah. Right now we should just get some sleep. Tomorrow we should get you something to wear, I don't think it wise for you to go walking around in that." Virgil said.

I nodded and we all curled up and fell asleep. It was going to be a few days, if we wanted to avoid as many people as possible. We woke up bright and early the next day. I went out and gathered what fruits I could find out in the forested area. I gathered some Oha berries and Hala fruit. I also found some Ahinahina so we could make a fire and cook the Hala fruit.

"Wow, you really do know how to survive out here." Richie said.

"Yeah. I learned a lot. I'd summon more real food, but I don't know of anything that I wouldn't be stealing from." I said.

"You can summon stuff?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah. I can bring something here for us to eat, but it's a spell I haven't learned, because I was taught 'to live off the land is a privilege, and your powers are a gift of the land. Do not dishonor the gift of Hawaii, for it will be taken from you.' We live off the land, so as to honor it. We give back to the land by using our gifts to help others, to let them remember Ohana. To let the land flourish. We give them those of us who have passed to the Great Spirit." I said.

"Wow, I never knew anyone had more wilderness training than you would in the ghettos of Dakota." Richie said.

"Here is some Manele. It is a fruit the people used as a substitute for soap. And we need it." I said, handing a piece to them.

They nodded and walked off to the water fall near by. It was still early enough in the morning that no tourists would be around to see them bath. I sat and summoned forth a set of clothing from my home in Dakota. As soon as they were finished I went to bath myself. I sat under the water, letting the water seep into my soul. I listened to the land, and soon was surfacing, a wry smile on my face.

* * *

Cally: There's your answer anacsadder we hope you liked it...

Dushu: Well.. its bedtime, Full Metal Alchemist is over, and I have a test in the morning.

Cally: Yeah, one you didn't study for.

Dushu: Shut up. I've taken this class before. It shouldn't be too hard. I don't need a class that shows me how to appreciate the arts when I'm involved in them all myself as it is.

Cally: Yeah, except for painting.

Dushu: I like looking at them. I don't need to be taught to understand any of this crap.

Goddess: Shut up you two. No one wants to hear this.

Both: Sorry.


	11. All I wish is to dream again

Dushu: Well... Goddess in all honesty should be working on her math and Japanese homework.

Goddess: Yeah, but it's trigonometry, I hate anything above Algebra...

Cally: But you love Japanese

Goddess: Yeah, but thats easy to do. I have to write the words down and practice my Kanji.

Dushu: You suck

Goddess: Just think I'll be in German class next year.

Cally: What are you, a linguist?

Goddess: Trying to be. Disclaimer goes here...

* * *

"My family has been facing hard times. They will not trust you well, but stay with me, and do not say anything unless I let you know it is ok. Otherwise, my village will disappear, and I'll be out of luck." I said. 

We began our trek to my village home. This trip would be one that would let us all learn about ourselves. I was wondering if this was all a plan as it was. I wanted to punch whoever it was that planned this, if it was. It wasn't right to pull something like this on someone. I hadn't done anything wrong, and now I had been wronged in the worst way. I sighed.

At the end of the day, we had all gotten pretty tired. The terrain was rough as we got further into the forest, and closer to the heart of Kauai. It was raining again. I had missed the rain, it was so clean. In Dakota the rain always tasted dirty. We had found an outcropping close to the Opaekaa Falls, on the Wailua River. We had gathered food as we went. Mostly the berries and things like that, but we had managed to buy some things from some tourists. We had to make up some excuses as to why we needed it. I was just glad that I had normal clothes on.

"No, don't worry about us. We're always glad to help someone out. Revisiting your honeymoon?" The woman had asked.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Well, it is a Hawaiian Island…and people honeymoon a lot." She said.

"Oh, well um. We live here actually." Virgil said. "We decided to move closer to her family."

"Yeah. I guess so." The woman said, looking at us oddly.

"That was quick thinking Virg." Richie said. Virgil blushed.

"We need to make sure that they don't talk to anyone about us. We need to keep a low profile. People ask questions." He said.

I smiled at the memory, seeing Virgil blush was something. Now he was frowning at the water cascading from the water fall. I got up and sat next to him. We sat there in silence, watching the water, and listening to it.

"You know Virgil. I'm really glad I met you two. Without you, I wouldn't be able to make it to my village. I'd have stopped before I even began. You both have pulled me through a lot. I don't know where I'd be right now if I hadn't met you." I said.

"I don't want to think about it. If we hadn't met, you could be just fine, but with the other Meta humans knowing about you…" Virgil said, a catch in his voice.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

We continued to sit there. I was beginning to think about what was going to happen with this baby. I had just graduated from High School, and I was going to be a mother. I wouldn't have minded so much, if I had been married and settled. I had so many plans for my future, and now they were pretty much ruined.

"What are you going to do about the baby?" Virgil asked, as if he read my mind.

"I don't know really. I don't know what I'm going to say to my family even about the father, and how this all happened. I don't know what they'll do when they find out. I mean, my family is big on honor. We may be seeing Hot Streak again." I said.

"We'll be right by your side. We won't let him walk all over you. He needs to get what is coming to him." Virgil said, holding my hand.

"I hope he does. But I don't want to have him raise this baby. He can just forget being a parent. If it comes to it, I'll let my family raise the baby." I said.

"I'm glad. I'll do what I can to help you." Virgil said.

"Thanks." I said.

I blushed, seeing his dark brown eyes watching me intently. I smiled at him. His hand touched my cheek. I almost cringed, and he pulled his hand back. I felt like crying. I was pushing away the one person I actually cared for, when he wanted to care for me. I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him and trying hard not to cry. I felt his arms around me, comforting me.

I felt him kiss me softly. I didn't cringe away this time. I leaned into the kiss. It ended so quickly, but I felt so warm and content. I leaned on his shoulder and was asleep instantly. I vaguely felt his arms around my waist, keeping me steady as he continued to watch the waterfall.

The next thing I knew, I was awakened by a more severe pain than ever before. I screamed, Virgil trying to keep me still so we wouldn't fall. Richie came running out and looked at him. Virgil picked me up and moved me closer to the fire. Richie used Backpack to scan me once more.

"Wow, she's trying to use her powers, but its channeling it differently. Now it says she's three months." Richie said.

"How can it suddenly jump like that?" Virgil asked.

"The baby is part meta human, part shaman. Meta human blood is unstable as it is, because the gas was pretty unstable. We can't predict what's going on with our bodies let alone hers. And we can't move her." Richie said.

"Why not? She needs to get to her people." Virgil said.

"She's reached a really unstable point. She's not going to be feeling up to walking for at least another day." Richie said.

"Richie, I have to get to my family. They will help me." I gasped.

"No. Backpack has told me that to move you know would be detrimental to your health, and to the baby's health. I'm inclined to believe it." Richie said.

"Ok, ok Rich. We'll do this your way. But how are we going to get food? Kailie is the only one here that can recognize food we can eat." Virgil said.

"Well, I've got Backpack. It's seen the food she found. It'll give us a hand. We just need to be careful." Richie said.

* * *

Dushu: We had to change a few things here...hmmm...It's kind of sappy... 

Cally: But hey, that's what we do best. Besides, we stopped it from being really sappy.

Goddess: Hush you two. Come on, every girl would love to spend time with someone like Virgil Hawkins.

Cally: You even more so.

:Evil glare:

Goddess: As for you reviewers.. i hadn't realized that my settings made it so only people who signed in could leave a response... if I'd have known that it was set that way I would have changed it in a heartbeat.. I'm used to adultfanfiction,net :using commas so it don't get deleted:


	12. My loving heart, lost in the dark

Goddess: You know, I hate it when people leave stupid flames. I have a fic on another site, that someone left : WTF This story makes no sense, it is pointless and stupid! They're the reason I don't like having anonymous postings, but here I don't think people are that low, or stupid.

Cally: Yeah... I don't suggest you leave a flame like that, it's not a good thing. She's reporting said user for abuse, even though they were signed in as: itsnoneofyourdamnbusiness. And if your out here reading this, be prepared and learn to read, maybe you'll actually understand what's going on. She's using ENGLISH. Learn to understand it.

Dushu: She's scary...anyway.. it's time for bed, she's ill.

* * *

I opened my eyes, groaning as pain spasmed across my side and stomach. I didn't know why this was happening to me. Richie had explained it to me, but it still didn't help. All I knew was that I was getting bigger. From what the latest scan told us, I was close to five months. We had been in this area for a day and a half, since the storms had started again.

Richie was pacing around as Virgil sat near the edge watching the storm. I tried to sit up, and in a flash they were both at my side, helping to prop me up. They both had a deep, worried look in their eyes. They propped me up and I sighed.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Well, the storm spent itself, so we can get going if you feel your up to it." Virgil said.

I groaned as I felt the movement in my stomach. It didn't hurt, but I felt the baby moving more now. Then there was the familiar spasm of pain that were coming frequently, and in a more timed way. I hissed, trying to breath the pain out. Richie walked away, to our food stash to grab something for me to eat.

"Are you ok?" Virgil asked.

"I'll live. I've been through worse pain." I said.

"But how are you feeling. In your heart." He said.

"I really don't know Virgil. This shouldn't be happening to me. I know I sound selfish, but its unfair." I said, tears brimming my eyes.

"I know. Your right Kailie. Its not fair. It's not fair that he did this to you and that you have to suffer through all the pain now." Virgil said.

He wrapped his arms around me. It was almost as comforting as the water had been when I first awoke in Kauai. I leaned my head on his shoulder. It was odd and awkward to be as far along as I was in such a short time. I felt movement. I took Virgil's hand and placed it over my stomach. He was surprised for a moment, but then smiled.

I sighed and sat back against the wall, tired. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Virgil was shaking me awake. I thought something was wrong and questions stumbled out of my mouth, half formed.

"Look outside. It's beautiful." Virgil whispered.

The sky outside was breath taking. I felt homesick again. It was silly, since here I was, in Kauai. I wasn't sure if it wasn't all physical sickness either. Richie helped maneuver me so that I could stand. We walked out of the cave, watching as the sun came out, and began its decent into the ocean once more.

"We should get going. With the rate these…ah…bursts come, we could be in big trouble in a day, or a few days. We need to get you to a doctor." Richie said.

"We need to get to my family. They'll know what to do, and how to help. They can keep secrets." I said.

"Are you sure?" Richie asked.

"If it comes to it, Virgil can fly me the rest of the way. We're on the right track. Besides, walking would do me a lot of good." I said.

"Can you tell us about your family? You said it was a long story. What better time than now?" Virgil asked.

"Sure. I'll tell you all I know." I said.

I began talking, telling them of my family, my people. My family lived where no others would find them. It also helped us that we knew and wove many a spell to protect us. We hid from those that were curious. When we were alerted to the presence of someone not of our blood or in need of a shaman, our homes would be masked. Sometimes it would appear as an ancient village, sometimes it would disappear completely. Our village would go back in time and we would speak with our ancestors.

Those who knew us for shamans had to offer up words of prayer, for the strongest, wisest, and usually oldest shaman to sense. Then we would stay where we were, to heal or perform our shaman tasks. Those who found us out would have their memories altered, to protect us from those who would wish to study us, and duplicate us. Some had violent tendencies and tried to kill us.

We were getting closer to my village. I could feel it in my bones. The night passed, and we kept going as well as we could, resting when we had to. It was getting to be more and more urgent that we press on. I was getting larger, and more uncomfortable. I prayed with all my might that my family would be able to help me.

"Kailie!" Virgil cried out as I stumbled, clutching my head.

"Kailie... Someone shouted down there. Sounds like trouble." I heard.

"Ali'ikai! Anuhea! We're down here! I need your help!" I shouted as loud as I could. I heard whispers.

"Who are you!" Ali'ikai said.

"I am Kailie. I am daughter of Lea and Aukai. I've returned to Kauai not of my own will, but I am in need of your help." I said.

"When the land calls for you to return, you return." Anuhea said.

"We shall be down in mere moments." Ali'ikai said.

Soon they were there, dressed as most Hawaiians did in the past. They even carried spears. Which they leveled at Virgil and Richie. I jumped in front of them, throwing my arms out to protect them.

"No! They are friends!" I cried out, then clutched my stomach in pain.

* * *

Dushu: See! We're almost done:blink blink:

Goddess: Yeah... erm.. forgot the disclaimer above.

Cally: It's been great being with you all, and letting you read the story. I hope you enjoyed it. If your ever at adultfanfiction,net look me up. I'm under Calypso Marie Maxwell. Goddess wrote a story there, involving the TMNT, and we've got an Xmen, Pirates of the Carribean, and a few originals...

Dushu: I'm going to miss you:Wails:


	13. These lines the last endeavor

Dushu: Well, Goddess, how goes it?

Goddes: I'm enjoying life, like the norm. Hey, I'll be in Germany in about two years, I'll get to see my good friend that lives there. I miss talking to him.

Cally: Poor dear... heart broken.. the two of you act like you'll never see each other again.

Dushu: No thats you and your Johnny Depp lookalike.

Goddess: She has a point.

: chair hits wall:

Dushu: Disclaimer here... AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! runs into wall...falls

* * *

"Kailie!" About four different people shouted.

"Spirits help us. What has happened to you?" Anuhea asked.

"It's a long story ma'am. We better get her to your village so we can explain it. It's not a wise idea for us to stand out here where tourists can see us." Richie said.

"We didn't want to take Kailie to the hospitals around here. We didn't know what the doctors would find if they did blood tests. And we're not exactly normal ourselves. We didn't want her to go through any of the tests that scientists would do to her." Virgil said.

"A wise decision. Our people do not venture far from our villages. We only go to the other Shamans, our kind is not much cared for." Ali'ikai said.

I nodded and smiled at them. They closed the three of us in a sort of circle, joining hands and whispering a spell that took us all to the village. I sighed, seeing my old home once more. I almost cried. I looked at them and they smiled, but worry tinged their faces.

"What were you doing so far from the village?" I asked.

"We patrol further away than we did before your parents lost their minds." Anuhea said.

"What are you doing in Kauai? Not that we don't mind your return, but the winds say that things are not right. They don't look it either." Ali'ikai said.

It took a while to explain what had happened. The fire in the eyes of my two relatives became true flames when we got to what had happened and they began speaking in Hawaiian.

"What's happening?" Virgil asked.

"Uh oh. Not good. Those two are pretty distant relatives. If they're this angry, just think what my great grandmother will do." I whispered.

"Uh, we don't want to give the poor woman a heart attack." Richie said.

"Don't worry. She's got a stronger heart than you. And with her fire, Hot Streak would wet himself." I said.

"Wow." They both said.

"And like I said before, we'll be seeing him again. Real soon. Lolo Leilani is calling for him right now." I said.

"Lolo?" Richie asked.

"My grandmother." I said.

"I thought you didn't want him to be involved." Virgil said.

"I don't. But he is to suffer for what he has done. They don't take rape very lightly. Believe me, he's going to wish he had never laid eyes on me." I said.

"Why do you sound like your going to enjoy this?" Richie asked.

"Have you ever seen a woman in labor Rich? Not pleasant. I've seen tapes my dad has of mom when she had me and Sharon." Virgil said.

"Oh. That can't be pleasant." Richie said.

"And don't worry. We'll be here for you." Virgil said.

"Kailie, have you been given the name for your keiki?" My great grandmother asked. She seemed not to see me for a moment.

"No, I have not, honored elder." I said, taking her hand in mine and pressing it to my forehead.

"What the hell am I doing here? What the hell are you people doing to me?" I heard a shout.

I turned as fast as my body would allow, feeling the blood drain from my face. Virgil and Richie jumped in front of me. I saw Hot Streak a ways away, being restrained by some of the other village members. He saw us and grinned.

"Hey Kailie. How's it going sweetheart?" He said.

My uncle strode over to him and slapped him hard across the face. Fire sprouted from Hot Streak's hands, he was going to fry my relatives! Before he could do anything however, my relatives chanted as one and there was a water cage about him. He growled.

"You will stay there until you learn that Kailie is not some belonging of yours, and until you realize the ramifications of what you have done to her." Ali'ikai said

"What ramifications? What are you talking about moron?" Hot Streak said.

"You have taken from Kailie something that cannot be replaced, and caused her a great deal of pain, and leaving her with something that will forever remind her of your hideous nature, and your complete idiocy." Anuhea said.

"And what is that?" He asked snidely.

"You left her with child." My great Grandmother said.

She brought me forward with her. Hot Streak stared at us, laughing suddenly.

"That's just a trick. One of her damn illusions. If I did get her pregnant, she wouldn't look like that." Hot Streak said.

"No, Francis. Not if I were normal, not if you were normal. Because of what we both are, I have grown much in the past four days we've been in Kauai. Soon enough I will have this child, no thanks to you. And something tells me, she's going to be a new breed of Meta human." I said.

"Don't make me laugh. I can't believe you expect me to believe that." He shouted.

"Oh and how do you suppose we summoned you here? We can only summon those who's DNA we have a sample of. And believe me; we had plenty DNA similar to yours." Anuhea said.

"Yeah. I bet. Chances of this kid being mine are pretty slim. She's a pretty big slut round Dakota. Wouldn't surprise me if it was wimpy over there, or even the darkie." He said.

* * *

Goddess: Yeah, this chapter really isn't up to par with the rest.. I wish it was... but I can't help it.


	14. Walk the dark path, sleep with angels

Goddess: This is the second to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Cally: Disclaimer here

Dushu: My teeth hurt

Cally: Want me to knock em out for ya?

* * *

Anger flashed in Virgil's eyes, but before he could do anything, I slugged Hot Streak across the face with all the power of a thunder storm. He staggered backwards and yelled in pain when he crashed into the water, dousing his flames.

"Do NOT think to call Virgil that ever again! I will not allow you to insult those two! They have helped me through a lot, all because you couldn't keep your 'thing' in your pants!" I screamed at him.

Then I screamed again in pain. Virgil caught me as I collapsed, and this time with the pains that came with the sudden spurts, my power flared out once more in lightning and fire all at once. I couldn't breath, the pain was excruciating. Something was wrong.

"Kailie! Come on, you can make it through this. I know you can." Virgil whispered to me, as the lightning and fire engulfed the two of us.

I was on my knees, Virgil with his arms around me cried out as he tried to channel the lightning away from me at least. I wasn't sure if that was what was needed. I was close to the end of all this. I would be glad when those pains would stop coming. It was probably the reason for all this. Richie said that I was close to 8 months along before my family had found me. I was pretty sure that this pain was being caused by the sudden burst, my anger and pain towards Hot Streak, and probably the fact that the baby did not like the stress.

Suddenly Virgil went flying, a spout of flames sending him on his way. I felt my arm yanked up harshly. I felt flame behind me, but it did not hurt me since my own fire raged about me.

"Don't move any closer. I know I can snap her neck in a second if you try anything. You know Kailie. We're made for each other. We match flame for flame." Hot Streak said. "I'm going to use our kid to get me places I could only dream of before. Imagine your powers, and my Meta human DNA. This is going to be one powerful kid. But then again, has to have a dad huh?"

"That's…what… you… THINK!" I shouted, fire formed a column around us.

The fire died out, and I collapsed to my knees, holding my head. Hot Streak landed on the ground, unconscious. I was stronger than he was. I would never reach that kind of strength again, meaning I couldn't fight fire with fire all the time. My family darted forward, Virgil joining them.

"I think its time. Anuhea, get the birthing women." Lolo Leilani said.

"Young man, stay with her. We cannot touch her as long as her power lashes out like that. It will kill her and the child. You are the only one that seems to be able to bring her lightning at bay. You have your own, but will you be able to take on hers as well?" My aunt asked.

"I'll try." Virgil said.

Richie stood by, using Backpack to continuously scan what it could. Since Virgil was keeping the electricity at bay, it was easier. But it would get so much harder.

I don't know how Virgil managed to keep his cool while I was in labor. He managed to stay by my side, making sure the electricity I emitted while in such pain would not harm anyone. It took two days. Many were surprised by this quick birthing, including myself.

"Your child is born. He needs a name." My great grandmother said.

"Kahoku. He will shine like the stars above." I whispered.

They looked at me; my hair was plastered to my face. Virgil looked at me, exhaustion in his eyes. My great grandmother took my son and lifted him for all to see.

"Behold Kahoku, child of Kailie. Born of the chosen, born of the strong. May Kali look in favor on you both. For she is your name sake Kailie, you are her touched. Do not think that all you went through was in vain. You have much more ahead of you." She said.

"I thank Kali for the wisdom that I have now. I hope she grants me peace in my life so that I can raise Kahoku well." I said.

With that my Great Grandmother handed me my son, wrapped in traditional blankets of my family. He was indeed a bright one. His eyes were open, and already they shone with the silver and gold of the stars. I smiled. Virgil and Richie came over to see the baby. He cooed at them, happy.

"I think he likes you." I said.

"I'm glad. You know, pops and Sharon and I will help you as much as we can." Virgil said.

"And of that I am glad." I said.

"We have to. As powerful as you are, and seeing as he's got Hot Streak's blood as well, we have to make sure Kahoku stays out of the wrong hands." Richie said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You will return home once the feast is over." Ali'ikai said.

"Feast?" Richie and Virgil said. I laughed.

"It will last for a few days. You might wish to contact your father about this. We have a few phones around here. Don't tell him where you are though, but that you are alright and you will soon be home. I don't want him getting suspicious." I said.

"No worries there. Chances are he thinks we're still in the clutches of the Meta breed. I'll tell him we're laying low until we're sure the bad guys aren't on our tails anymore." Virgil said.

* * *

Goddess: Yeah, bad ending I agree, but it's all I could do...

Next is due up...

Cally: and yes anacsander... Hotstreak doesn't know when to cap it. Are we overdoing it?


	15. Nemo sailing home

Goddess: And alas, we knew it all had to end, but so fast...

Dushu: the pain hurts us precious...

Cally: standard disclaimer here... along with another for Dushu's comment above... you just have to keep us overworked...:Glares:

* * *

After that, and after I felt I could be up and about, I carried Kahoku about with me. I pondered on my elders words. She said they had named me for Kali. She was a Hawaiian deity, and a strong one at that from the outlook of the shamans. I wondered what this meant for my future, and for the future of my son. I also pondered what his growth rate would be like.

I had Richie scan him, and he found no trace of whatever it was that made the pregnancy go so quickly. I was glad. At least that part would be normal. In all honesty, I was glad now that I had a child. I could learn not to hate Francis for what he did to me when he gave me such a beautiful son. I only hoped that was all I would get from him. I had no love of him.

Virgil found me cooing to Kahoku. He sat down next to me and played with Kahoku for a moment. I smiled as I watched him. I pondered what it would be like to have someone like him as a father figure for Kahoku. It was an intriguing thought. One I would like to pursue if it came up. I like Virgil a lot more than I gave myself credit for, but his feelings, I didn't know how much they were returned.

The feasting started, my family celebrated the birth, and the return of my family. They knew I could not stay. I had many things ahead of me, but not in Hawaii. I was destined to bring life back to my family. And to make sure they hid no longer. I did not know how much time I had to do it, but I would try my hardest before Kali took her hand back from me and let me either ascend with her, or stay on earth as a mortal. Some of my family received this honor.

"Hey, Kailie. I was just watching you think. Are you alright?" Virgil asked.

"I'm fine. Just wondering what's in store for me." I said.

"You'll always have us. No matter what, we will stand by you." Richie said.

"Yeah. I hoped you would. We start college soon. I don't think that I can manage with Kahoku. But I can't bear to leave him here. I want to bring him with me. How am I going to afford college and raising him?" I asked.

"We've got a few connections. My pops can help, though it would be one hell of a day trying to explain it to him how you got a baby so fast. But our best bet is Bruce Wayne. He'll help you out. Especially if you're on our side." Virgil said.

"Yeah. I think he'd understand a lot. You might even manage a free baby sitter. A lot of the Justice League doesn't have time for creating a family. They would probably enjoy helping you out if they don't have something to do. Then there are the titans. And us. We can always help you out." Richie said.

"Don't rule out Alfred. That man is great. He may be old, but I get the feeling he's as sharp as ever. You'll be able to manage." Virgil said.

"I'm glad." I said, tears in my eyes.

Richie then asked to play with Kahoku. I handed my son to him, and the two started laughing with each other. Richie had made a toy for him, safe of course, out of scrap things. I guess I could count on that from him, he would always be able to keep my son entertained.

Virgil watched too, but took my hand and we started to walk. The moon was out and my family, my people, were still celebrating. I listened to the jungle, I listened to the land. I had missed it greatly. It was one of the most beautiful nights I had experienced in a long time

"Kailie, I don't know what the future holds for any of us. I know that I don't want Hot Streak in Kahoku's life, and you don't either. All I can say, is that I will do what I can to help you. This entire time we've been in Hawaii, I've been thinking of our lives in high school, and after. I don't know where we're all going, but hopefully it's to Gotham University." Virgil said.

"I know Virgil. I hope youwillbe in Kahoku's life." I said quietly.

He looked at me, a smile alighting in his wonderful dark brown eyes. I fell into those eyes, feeling him kissing me tenderly. He held me in his arms, and I listened to his heartbeat, feeling it drum in his chest, like the throbbing of the land. We stayed like that for a long time.

I still don't know what is in store for us, but as we head back to Dakota to face the others, we will be ready. Hot Streak was sent to a prison, but I didn't doubt that he would soon be freed. I was glad the timing was as well as it was, because there was a lot of explaining I couldn't do.

We were home at last. I sighed. It was nothing like Hawaii, but it was going to be home for a little longer. I didn't know what would happen now, but I had the feeling a few heroes wouldn't wait too long to stop in and talk to me about my son, and our future. I sat out watching the sunset, listening to my sun coo as he played with his toy. I would love my life, I just knew it.

* * *

Goddess: Well... thats it... :sniffles:

Cally: We're actually thinking of writing a sequel. Tell us what you think of that, and we just might do that ...:Happy face that won't show up here anyway:


End file.
